Entre Corações
by LRue
Summary: Amores, brigas, festas e um universo envolvendo tomadas de decisões para a vida adulta cercam Hermione, Clarisse e Annabeth garotas revelando novos sentimentos. Sinopse completa no primeiro cap. /Casais: ClariBeth e PanMione. / Classificação: 18 / Gêneros: Amizade, Drama, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yuri.


ClariBeth / PanMione.

Clarisse, Annabeth e Hermione são três garotas que se conhecem na infância e juntas cultivam uma doce amizade, mas o que parecia ser para sempre acaba afastando-as de maneira brusca.

Anos se passam e Annabeth e Hermione acabam reencontrando a antiga amiga, de quem haviam perdido completamente o contato, mas o que esse novo encontro vai causar na vida das jovens?

Amores, brigas, festas e um universo envolvendo tomadas de decisões para a vida adulta cercam as três garotas revelando novos sentimentos.

**Classificação:** +18  
**Personagens:** Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La Rue, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson  
**Gêneros: **Amizade, Drama, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yuri  
**Avisos: **Álcool, Drogas, Homossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Violência

XxXx

Era um sábado, depois de muito insistir sua mãe resolvera levá-la para um passeio no parque, todos os finais de semana a pequena acordava cedo e pulava na cama dos pais fazendo uma maravilhosa reviravolta. Seu pai adorava a bagunça que a sua filha fazia e a ajudava a acordar a mãe assim que se via totalmente dominado por sua pequena de olhos cor de chocolate, depois brincava um pouco com a mesma até a mãe preparar o café. Corria a casa inteira com o pai atrás e abraçava com toda a força que seus bracinhos possuíam as pernas da mãe.

-Mamãe vamos ao parque... Por favor, por favor . – pedia a menina correndo em volta da mãe.

A mulher pegava a filha no colo tentando arrumar alguma desculpa para ficarem em casa – afinal aquele era um dos poucos dias em que tinha sua família reunida por completo - mas a garotinha sempre usava a mesma tática de sempre toda vez que a mãe estava prestes a dizer lhe dizer um delicado não; fazia sempre uma carinha de choro e um biquinho lindo ao qual sua mãe não resistia.

–Ok mocinha não precisa fazer esse bico, vá tomar um banho que eu lhe levo para brincar. – dizia a mãe dando um sorriso largo e beijando o topo da cabeça da sua pequena.

A garotinha nem deixou a mãe terminar a frase direito e já foi correndo para o banheiro, jogando a roupa de dormir pela casa e cantarolando uma musica debaixo do chuveiro. O pai sorria apanhando a roupa da garota, dando um grande suspiro ao ver o mini furacão que crescia cada vez mais esperta e doce, pegou uma roupa confortável na gaveta onde ficavam as roupas da filha e esperou ela terminar o banho; alguns minutos depois ela sai vestida com o roupão da mãe arrastando-o pelo chão fazendo o pai dar boas gargalhadas. Depois de banhada e devidamente vestida a pequena Hermione sai novamente correndo para o quarto da mãe puxando-a pela barra da saia.

-Calma mocinha o parque não vai sair correndo de lá. – informava a mãe pegando na mão da filha e carregando a bola que ele sempre levava.

Depois de dar um beijo no pai as duas saíram andando por alguns quarteirões ate chegarem ao local que a menina tanto amava, havia algumas crianças brincando nas gangorras e outras no escorrega e no campinho; a mãe sentava-se perto de uma árvore aproveitando a maravilhosa sombra que a mesma fazia e lia um bom livro, enquanto a sua pequena filha brincava com a bola sobre os avisos de cuidado. Uma amiga havia chegado a pouco com o seu filho casula, os dois ficaram brincando enquanto suas mães conversavam sobre a sombra da árvore.

Ao brincarem de chutar a bola de um lado para o outro, o garotinho acabou chutando a bola um pouco mais forte e a pequena Hermione não conseguiu pegar, a mesma saiu correndo atrás do seu brinquedo favorito enquanto ele rolava até a pista. Ao pegar a bola Hermione viu um carro em alta velocidade vindo em sua direção, suas pernas tremeram e ela ficou parada na rua sem conseguir se mover. Sua mãe levantou-se rapidamente da grama e tentou fazer algo, mas a sua pequena garotinha estava muito longe... Foi então que uma criança totalmente desconhecida, que estava do outro lado da rua, se soltou de sua mãe sem um motivo concreto e correu o máximo que pode para chegar ao outro garoto antes que o carro desgovernado fizesse isso, e foi o que fez; se jogou por cima da castanha e evitou um terrível acidente. O motorista do carro conseguiu parar o veículo que derrapou um pouco na pista, o mesmo xingou as duas crianças e foi embora logo em seguida, era obvio demais que ele não ficaria ali para pagar pela quase desgraça que ele cometeria, enquanto isso a garotinha desconhecido levantava e ajudava a pequeno e franzina garotinha de olhos cor de chocolate a fazer o mesmo.

-Você esta bem? – perguntou a garota de olhos cinzentos ainda não acreditando na grande coragem que teve.

Hermione como sempre muito sentimental abraçou a outra garotinha e começou a chorar e soluçar muito. A loirinha por sua vez a abraçou tentando acalmá-la.

–Oi, eu me chamo Annabeth. – disse dando um sorriso.

–Oi, eu sou a Hermione. – respondeu enxugando as lágrimas e sorrindo timidamente para a garota que havia salvado a sua vida.

Deste dia em diante as duas meninas se tornaram melhores amigas, se encontrando quase todos os finais de semana naquele mesmo local, até começarem a estudar juntas. Annabeth sempre cuidando da pequena Granger que apesar da mesma idade era mais baixa e franzina, sempre metendo as duas em grandes confusões.

xXxX

**XXx Alguns anos mais tarde XxX**

Hermione corria pela casa desesperada, era o seu primeiro dia de aula e perdera completamente o horário; Annabeth havia viajado nas duas semanas que restavam das férias para a casa dos tios, restando a internet como meio de comunicação entre as duas amigas. A Granger enfiava a mão direita pela camisa enquanto tentava engolir um pedaço de torrada quando a campainha tocou. Era a sua amiga com certeza. A garota de olhos marrons como chocolate saiu pulando do quarto tentando calçar o tênis e caiu por cima da amiga.

–Estou feliz em te ver também. – disse a loirinha com o sorriso mais doce do mundo fazendo a amiga corar.

–Desculpa, eu acabei me atrasando um pouquinho. – respondeu terminando de se arrumar.

–Tudo bem, tudo bem... De certa forma a culpa foi minha você ter se atrasado. – disse a amiga ainda sorrindo. – agora vamos não quero chegar atrasada no primeiro dia.

A jovem de olhos azuis pegou a mochila da amiga, segurou na sua mão e juntas foram para o carro que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua esperando-as. No caminho para a escola as duas conversaram muito sobre as férias - se é que dava pra conversar mais alguma coisa depois de tantas horas que as duas passavam juntas na internet contando cada mínimo detalhe de cada dia uma para a outra. A loirinha falava dos grandes passeios que fez, e as horas agradáveis que passou com o seu cavalo que vivia na fazenda com os seus tios, prometeu levar a amiga da próxima vez - que não fez uma cara muito agradável ao escutar isso, a garotinha parecia ter certo medo de subir em cavalos, sempre achava que eles eram altos demais, apesar de amar animais; já a pequena Granger mostrava o lindo livro que ganhara do pai contendo fotos dos mais belos lugares do mundo.

Poucos minutos depois as duas estavam em frente ao colégio que por tempos as duas amigas frequentavam, agora no sexto ano. Elas passavam pelas escadas da entrada falando com alguns meninos no sétimo ano e outros do quarto, quando enfim conseguiram chegar ao segundo andar no terceiro corredor à esquerda, a sala do 6-A. Muitos dos alunos eram companheiros de series anteriores e alguns dos novatos eram amigos de alunos na sala, mas uma entre todas as alunas chamou a atenção da pequena Hermione - e de certa forma de Annabeth também que parecia surpresa ao ver a amiga estática olhando para uma das cadeiras que ficava no fundo - era uma garota de cabelos castanhos super lisos que lhe caiam até os ombros, facilmente poderia ser confundido com um anjo, tinha os olhos azuis mais belos que já vira e parecia muito séria; não falava com ninguém e observava os alunos atenciosamente parando o olhar na garota de cabelos castanhos que estava lhe observando como uma estatua.

–Vamos logo pegar uma cadeira. – disse a Chase com a maior cara de birra, arrastando a amiga pelo braço o tirando de seu estado quase que hipnótico.

–Ai,ai ta bem... Calma não precisa me arrastar.

Depois que todos os alunos estavam sentados o professor chegou à sala de aula, todos os alunos se calaram e começara a fazer as anotações de um novo ano, Hermione parecia mais inquieta que o normal e das vezes em que o professor lhe fez perguntas ela gaguejou incontáveis vezes – o que para ela era algo completamente fora do comum. Agradeceu muito a chegada do intervalo, pois já não estava aguentando de tanta vergonha; todos desceram e se espalharam pela escola, mas a maioria se dirigia para o refeitório nesse momento. A castanha ficou em um dos bancos perto do jardim enquanto Annabeth trazia o lanche das duas.

Nesse momento um garoto do oitavo ano, chamado Draco passou pela garota de olhos cor de chocolate e pegou o livro que o pai lhe dera de presente, ela tentou pegar de volta mais como era baixinha comparando com os alunos mais velhos, o garoto e os amigos ficaram de gozação com a pequena Hermione.

–Devolve o livro dela, agora!

A Granger pensou por um minuto que era sua amiga Annabeth, mas se surpreendeu ao ver a novata séria lhe defendendo.

–Ou você vai fazer o que sua esquisitinha?... Vai chorar pra mamãe? – disse o garoto mal encarado, arrancando gargalhada dos outros zumbis que o acompanhavam.

–Tudo bem... Eu falo com o diretor. – disse a garota quase em choro, segurando no braço da sua protetora, que apesar de ser um pouco mais baixa que ela tinha bastante coragem.

A outra se soltou da mão da garota e sem pensar duas vezes atingiu Draco com vários socos até que o mesmo caiu no chão.

–E agora quem vai chorar pra mamãe? – perguntou roçando o polegar levemente no seu nariz e apanhando o livro, entregando-o a sua dona.

A pequena Chase que assistiu tudo de longe correu para junto da sua amiga que agora estava sentada com a estranha novata. Ela entregou o lanche de Hermione sem se importar com a estranha que estava por perto, tratando-a de modo bastante indiferente, como se a mesma não existisse, a novata entendeu que aquilo era um sinal para se manter afastada, já estava mais do que acostumada com aquele tipo de reação então resolveu sair.

–Fica com a gente. – pediu Hermione atropelando as palavras de forma bastante meiga.

A menina encarou a outra garota que possuía olhos cinzentos e esta mesmo de cara feia deu um leve aceno com a cabeça concordando, sem lhe olhar nos olhos. A novata deu algo que parecia ser um sorriso e sentou-se do lado esquerdo da castanha que era quase da sua altura.

–Oi, eu me chamo Hermione. – se apresentou com um sorriso enorme no rosto e os olhinhos brilhando de expectativa. - e essa é a minha melhor amiga, Annabeth. – disse entregando parte do seu sanduíche para a menina.

–Clarisse... – respondeu a menina sentindo as bochechas corarem de forma violenta, aceitando o sanduíche.

Era um tanto quanto estranho alguém lhe dar um sorriso daqueles, parecia como o sol brilhando radiante em uma manhã agradável... A garota não era acostumada com aquilo, mas aceitou de bom grado.


End file.
